1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable vehicle seat frame assembly, especially to a rotatable vehicle seat frame assembly that can be installed in the vehicle for users to be seated on.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Vehicles generally include the following two types: the type designed for passengers and the type designed for cargo. Vehicles designed for passengers often have fixed vehicle seats in the back seat area for passengers, and have a relatively narrower accommodating space behind the fixed vehicle seats, which is for accommodating goods in small quantity or volume. Vehicles designed for cargo have no back seats in the back seat area and have a relatively larger accommodating space instead for accommodating goods in large quantity or volume.
However, users may need one vehicle with different functions for different situations. For example, the user may need a vehicle designed for cargo when working, but also need a vehicle designed for passengers when going out with family or friends. If the user takes passengers on a vehicle designed for cargo, it is dangerous and uncomfortable for the passengers as the vehicle has no fixed passenger seats to sit on. If the user loads cargo on a vehicle designed for passengers, the vehicle cannot accommodate goods in large quantity or volume as the fixed vehicle seats occupy most central parts of the back seat area. As a result, for those who have both needs as mentioned above, the conventional vehicles are quite inconvenient. Besides, passengers may need to lie semi-reclined or fully lie down in the vehicle during a medium or long trip, but it is hard for the conventional vehicle to provide this function since the inner space of the vehicle is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rotatable vehicle seat frame assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.